


The Conversations In Between

by WeirdoBoxer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is struggling, Elena is supportive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Team Yo-Quake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoBoxer/pseuds/WeirdoBoxer
Summary: Conversations between Daisy and Elena. One before 5x14 and one after.





	The Conversations In Between

**Author's Note:**

> A short one on the friendship between Elena and Daisy, an under-appreciated duo.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

She hated herself for it, but Daisy was jealous of Elena.

Or she was before Elena’s arms were sickeningly sliced, leaving her about as powerless as Daisy herself.

Elena’s powers were not only useful and unique, but they weren’t capable of causing the end of the world. _All positive traits_ , Daisy thought.

Now Daisy could empathise with the idea of the power still being somewhere inside you, but just out of reach. She found herself visiting Elena as soon as she was stable and aware enough to hold a conversation, in the hope that it would ease their minds at least a little.

She stopped by at a rare moment when Mack had left Elena’s side and found herself stopping at the sight of the space where Elena’s arms should be.

She couldn’t compare herself to this.

It was too late, however, she had been spotted and Elena was calling her over, asking how _she_ was.

“Me? Uh, fine…” Daisy aimlessly waved a hand in the air, “It’s you- I should be asking you.”

Elena gave a smile, not her usual one that paraded her confidence but instead harboured a sad understanding.

“I get it, Daisy. What the inhibitor does to you is what that slicey bitch did to me. I’m more Elena than Yo-yo, you are more Daisy than Quake.”

Daisy nodded, relaxing slightly, “It just-it feels...different, somehow. Less humming, for me. It’s quiet, but still there. I guess I should miss it more-” She cut herself off, giving a bitter laugh.

“You don’t miss it?” Elena questioned, genuinely curious as she was already becoming more and more antsy from not being able to use her ability.

“Would you miss something that was inside you and could cause the end of the world?”

The question was left unanswered as Elena realised the difference between the absence of her powers and Daisy’s. Daisy always felt the need to protect others at whatever cost to herself, even if that had meant wanting to stay in space rather than return with the team.

“I’m sorry, I bet all you want is to wake up and... _have arms_ and here I am complaining about having the choice.” Daisy scoffed at her own selfishness. Elena shook her head.

“It is different for you, there is a lot more weighing on your shoulders than mine, Daisy.”

Daisy shrugged, “I just have no idea what I’m going to do if the inhibitor stops doing it’s job.”

XXXXXXX

It was late when she eventually appeared in the doorway.

“Daisy,” Elena breathed. Mack had informed her of Fitz’s actions. She didn’t want to judge the scientist but seeing Daisy’s pale face and traumatised expression, it was clear that Daisy was a victim at least.

Daisy said nothing, just walked over and sunk into the chair beside Elena’s bed. Her eyes weren’t focused on anything in particular and her movements were uncontrolled - her hands fidgeted as if they didn’t know their place and her knee bounced quickly.

 _There is no shaking, that is somewhat a good sign,_ Elena reasoned.

“Do you want to talk?” She tried to ease into conversation and gauge Daisy’s mindset.

Nothing.

She tried again.

“Fitz-” Elena stopped as Daisy hurriedly shook her head. She thought again,

“The choices.” Elena guessed.

“It’s always been about the choices,” Daisy voiced, her throat betraying her and sounding exactly like she hadn’t spoken for some time, “The orphanage, S.H.I.E.L.D, getting sent to space, being brought back… it’s all been out of my control. This feels like the last straw. What if I don’t have a choice about becoming the ‘Destroyer of Worlds’? What if there is no way to change any of this?”

“Of course there is. You have us. I am going to get new arms and be stronger than before. Mack has nearly recovered, May is getting stronger each day and when Coulson is back, he can help too. We got this.”

“I don’t know how Coulson is supposed to help us when he has to survive whatever General Hale has in store for him.” Daisy mumbled.

“Coulson is a smart type of man.” Elena provided.

“Coulson is also the type of man to think he can announce his imminent death, give himself over to General Hale and tell me I’m in charge of the future of this organisation.”

Elena sympathised, it was like going through terrigenesis and feeling like powers were a burden you didn’t ask for.

“You are not alone. I know everyone believes you can do this, and if not, I do. We are in this together as Inhumans and friends, okay?”

Daisy nodded appreciatively, smiling slightly as a rare show of emotion other than anger or sadness.

“Thanks, Yo-yo,” Daisy stood abruptly, pressing her hands against her eyes that had began to sting with emotion, “Next time I see you, you’ll have arms.”

Elena grinned, “Of course. Team Yo-Quake will be back in action.”


End file.
